


Swords and Flower Crowns

by bakakusogaki



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakakusogaki/pseuds/bakakusogaki
Summary: Thank you for reading, I'll be posting every Friday for the foreseeable future





	Swords and Flower Crowns

A wizard man swaggered into town, with a sickly thin wolf in tow. He swiftly cast prestidigitation to remove the dust that had gathered on his robes. He seemed to have walked here, most likely due to the sad state of his familiar. The wolf itself wore a collar of some sort, obviously embedded with some sort of arcane runes. Once inside the city gates, guarded only by two very young soldiers, he attached a rope to the wolf’s collar and lead her to the marketplace. He had ran out of most of his more interesting spell components only a few days ago but he was itching to refill his pockets, it wouldn't do any good to be caught unprepared.  


The potion shop wasn’t very crowded this morning, seeing as the sun had just arrived and most shops weren’t even open yet. The shop owner was a stout centaur man, who seemed to be constantly on the verge of knocking over his own displays. He had ingredients laid out on the counter in front of his, and looked as if he was in the middle of making a very simple potion. The centaur nodded to him and continued on his work. After about twenty minutes of casual browsing, he had the supplies needed, and passed a few coins to the man.  


“That wolf with you, is it well?”The centaur man asked.  


“Very well indeed, she just doesn’t know when to give up a fight she can’t win” He gave a sharp tug to the rope as if to illustrate how stubborn the wolf was, and indeed the wolf held fast and refused to move.  


“Well, I don’t know how well they’d be able to help but there is a druid village about a months journey from here, maybe they can help you tame it?”  


“Ah, actually, that's where I acquired her from. They seemed to have no interest in teaching her how to behave, so I took it upon myself.”  


“That's quite strange, you’d think with them being so in tune with nature and all…”  


“,Yeah, down the street, on the left, can’t miss it.”  


And with quick goodbyes, the wizard made his way to the towns small tavern, which doubled as their inn. It was staffed only by a tired looking elvish woman, who gave him a room without much chatter. It seemed as if she had been staffing the front desk throughout the night, and was quite ready to get some rest. Shame, the wizard thought to himself, he could use a little bit closer company. A wolf wasn’t exactly the best of bedmates, but maybe one day he could keep more human company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I'll be posting every Friday for the foreseeable future


End file.
